Renegade's Geass
by preceptormyth101
Summary: War is over. The Demon King is dead and peace has return, but it is missing something. Kallen's own war has just begun and it only will get more hectic as a Knightmare falls out of the sky bringing a man who can't remember his name or past. Bleach ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey how's everyone doing? Well I made this crossover because I love Bleach and Code Geass. Though I got to admit I was hoping for a season 3 of it. Sorry I went babbling again. Well this one I hope to focus a little more on outside the battlefield than on the battlefield, but I don't know till I write. Also this will be a KallenxOC pairing, kinda well I'm not exactly sure, anyway sorry if you don't like it. So enjoy and as always R&R! **

Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass or Bleach. Only own my characters.

Code Renegade. Please read Renegade's Revenge to learn about Jura and his story.

Chapter 01: When a New Idiot Arrives

Kallen stood on the rooftop of the school building in Ashford Academy. She gazed out looking at the students and their cheerful faces. Even though the war was over she still felt a gnawing feeling in her stomach. Betraying Lelouch and then having a helping hand in his death she couldn't forgive herself for killing the man she worshipped and an empty feeling she couldn't explain. When she found out Suzuka Kururugi, aka Lelouch's best friend and killer, was actually Zero she officially left the Black Knights. Now her only battlefield was school, dreaded tests, and occasionally Milly Ashford who comes and visits. She gets calls from some of her old comrades like Kaname Ohgi, Shinichiro Tamaki, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, and Nagisa Chiba. C.C. hasn't been found her since Lelouch died and no one really cared. Kallen sighed. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello this is Kallen."

"Do you wish for more adventures? Do you wish for more excitement? Do you wish you could go back in time and stop Zero?" a mysterious voice asked.

"Look I'm not buying whatever you are selling." Kallen ended the call. Her eyes widen in astonishment. "Oh hell!" Kallen gritted her teeth in anger. Her phone started to ring again.

"What is it?" Kallen asked annoyance clear in her tone.

"Do you wish for more adventures? Do you wish for more excitement? Do you wish you could go back in time and stop Zero?" the mysterious voice repeated.

"Yes! Yes!" Kallen waited for an answer.

"If you pay a small fee of 59.99 now we can offer you—." Kallen sighed as she ended the call. _"Using Zero's name like that then again they could have been talking about Kururugi."_

"Damn it Lelouch why did you leave us?" Kallen asked as she looked down from her perch.

"Lelouch knew his role as do you, Kallen." Kallen turned around quickly to find C.C. in front of the door with a pizza box in her hand.

Kallen stepped forward. "How would you know Lelouch? You left him in his final moments." C.C. shrugged.

"A man's final wish should always be fulfilled."

"So you left him because he asked you to? Are you a fool?!" Kallen grabbed C.C. by the scruff of her clothing. The pizza box fell from C.C.'s hand.

C.C. looked down at her with a bored expression. "Aren't you the fool for letting him be betrayed? Aren't you the fool who betrayed him and later tried to kill him?" Kallen slowly let C.C. down as she barraged her with questions about her being a fool and helping Lelouch be killed.

"Shut up!" Kallen yelled. Her face was red and she was panting. She inhaled deeply. "I get it. I helped killed Lelouch and no matter how much I want to I can't change it."

"Are you feeling better now Kallen?" Kallen frowned slightly at the smug expression on C.C.'s face.

"Actually I feel a lot worse. Besides the guilt for what I've done, I can't get rid of this feeling that I'm missing something in my life."

"Adventure." Kallen looked at C.C. with a confused look.

"I'm sorry?"

"Adventure, Kallen. You miss it, you crave it, you desire to fight once again to be on the battlefield." Kallen shook her head, unconvinced.

Kallen showed her back to C.C. "Very funny C.C. I sought peace for a long time and it was Lelouch's dream to have it." She turned around to face C.C. "So why in the world would I want another war?"

C.C. sniffed. "I can't answer your own question, but I can tell you that this peace won't last. Peace never does."

"What do you mean?" Kallen stared at C.C.'s calm face.

C.C. paid no attention to her of her question. "You ever heard of the saying 'Peace is our drive, but war is our means'?" Kallen shook her head. "Well it doesn't matter things are about to get wild around here."

C.C. turned around to the exit. Kallen reached for her. "Wait a minute C.C.! What do you mean?" C.C. turned around and pointed at the sky. Kallen looked up at the sky in confused. "I don't—!" Kallen faced only the exit with no C.C. "Damn that woman!" Kallen went back to her spot, watching the people.

* * *

Oranos walked into Jura's tent preparing to tell him about lunch. Oranos looked around to only find Jura's usual chess set and his cabinet with his bed. "That's odd." Oranos walked out of the tent. Oranos heard something like a rudder somewhere. Oranos looked around him until he finally looked upwards. Up in the sky was a small dot. "Oh Rider, don't tell me that's—!" Before Oranos could finish his sentence the dot became bigger and bigger and landed right in front of Oranos sending dust and dirt everywhere around the empty camp. Everyone was taking a break for the day because Jura ordered it.

"HEY ORANOS YOU MADE IT!" Oranos looked up to see this giant…giant…piece of junk. It looked like something that came out of an anime. Jura came out from its back his swords stuck inside the cockpit.

"Um Jura what is that piece of junk?" Jura gave him an indignant look.

"Piece of junk! My dear Oranos this is top of the line Gund** (Oh please). I made it myself."

Oranos shook his head. "And where did you have the time and insanity to actually do it?"

Jura laughed and pulled out a box. "I just finished watching my anime of Gundam Seed and Gundam 00. I was inspired make one of the machines. This as you see is the finishing project." Oranos sighed if anything it looked like a piece of junk to him.

"Well anyway Jura, Leto has been looking for you again." Jura's face blanched. Before Oranos could say anything more Jura beat a hasty retreat into the cockpit of his machine and started it up. Oranos covered his eyes as fire came out of its feet. Oranos was about to yell for Jura to come down when Leto, Theseus, and Joan arrived on the scene.

"Oh javelins! Talk about bringing oil to the fire!" Oranos slapped his forehead. Leto ran toward him.

"Where is Lord Jura?" Leto looked around frantically, her face bright red. Theseus walked next to Joan calmly whistling a tune with his hands behind his head. Joan on the other hand was bright red and clutching her stomach. Oranos found it odd that the usually calm Leto was making a big fuss about Jura when he always goes off on his own.

Oranos sighed as he took out a javelin and a whetstone. "If you're looking for Jura he's up there." Oranos pointed upward into the sky. The three Knights looked up to see the small figure of Jura. Leto looked at Oranos.

"Bring him down Oranos!" Oranos stumbled slightly. Leto was known as the most traditional and disciplined of the Knights. She always knew her place and what to call people. For her to forget Oranos's title something must have been up.

Oranos speculated both Theseus grin and Joan's blushing. He smiled thinking to get Jura back for all the times he left Oranos in trouble he nodded. "Sure but I can't guarantee it will work." Instead of Leto answering Joan suddenly spoke up.

"I really don't care so just bring Lord Jura down before I have to do it myself!" Oranos almost fell down this time.

"Alright I get it." Oranos drew back his javelin and faced the sky. "Here we go!" Oranos threw his javelin high into the sky. Oranos watched it as it slowly hit the mobile suit. Instead of teleporting next to him like he expected, the mobile suit exploded in the air.

"Aah shit!"

* * *

Kallen sighed as Ohgi came to the rooftop.

"Hey Kallen how have you been." Kallen didn't face him. Ohgi sighed. "Are you still mad about what we did to Lelouch?" Kallen still didn't say anything. "Kallen I'm sorry, but we were just his pawns and he used us for his own gain." Kallen sighed, cutting Ohgi off.

"I know Ohgi it's just that I really don't want to talk about the past right now." Kallen turned around and hugged Ohgi. Kallen noticed that Ohgi got thinner, but didn't make an issue. "So how have you guys been doing?" Kallen asked as she slipped out of the hug. Ohgi scratched his cheek.

"Well Villetta is doing fine as is our son, but there is a problem with the other countries."

"What's up?"

Ohgi sighed. "Well Britannia is starting to stir, China is starting to act on their own, and from Egypt and France they are in outright rebellion. When we were telling the story of the Demon King, France and Egypt both didn't believe it and said that it was our fault for not leashing him. They believe that they should be ruling the other counties."

"So all that we fought for is crumbling isn't it?" Ohgi shook his head and smiled warmly.

"No, not yet. I will do everything in my power to protect my home and my people. Hold on a second. Yes this is Ohgi." Kallen pretended not to here the conversation.

"WHAT!" Kallen look quickly to find Ohgi going down the stairs. "Alright I'm on my way don't tell anyone you understand!"

"Hey Ohgi wait!" Ohgi kept going down the stairs leaving a curious Kallen. "Damn it!" Kallen went back to her perch. "Maybe C.C. was right maybe." Kallen shook her head. She laughed at herself. "I have everything I need right here!" Kallen laughed shakily. A Knightmare came crashing down onto the ground as Kallen was laughing. People were screaming and running all over the place. "What the hell!" Kallen ran down the stairs as fast as she could and ran to the mobile suit which had the letters HP on it. A brown haired man came out rubbing his head.

"My, my, that hurt—!" The man whacked his knee. "Hey I'm going to recover ok! Hey answer me!" The man suddenly stopped hitting his knee because of a piece of cement hit him across the head. Kallen ran and picked him up. She grunted slightly from exertion. She was about to run him back when he suddenly picked himself up.

The man looked at her and smiled. "Oh hello—!" the man fell down again. This time Kallen looked around to find another piece of cement on the ground broken into pieces.

"_Wow, what is that guy made of?" _Kallen bent down but the man shot up again. This time Kallen noticed the man had black hair and green eyes. Kallen shook her head thinking it a trick of the light.

"Hello," the man greeted cheerfully with a goofy smile on his face. Kallen waved in return. "Do you know who I am?" Kallen fell backwards. _"Adventure alright; I'm going to have a lot of adventures. Me and my big mouth." _The man fell backwards this time because of Kallen's leg accidently hitting his crotch, very, very hard. (not the crotch by the way for you perverts)

* * *

Kallen watched the man as he slept soundly. Kallen studied his face. "He looks a lot more athletic than Lelouch, but if I had to guess, he's a bull with no brains." Kallen shook her head. _"No time to think about that. What I should be considering is who is he and what is with his Knightmare and the letters HP?" _Kallen thoughts were interrupted as the man slowly regained consciousness. The man slowly lifted his head up. Kallen waited quietly as the man surveyed his surroundings. The man's eyes widen as he sprang into motion.

The man jumped on the Kallen and had her pinned to the floor. "Where are I?!" the man exclaimed as he pushed Kallen down. Kallen finally got over her shock; kicked the man with her leg. He stumbled past Kallen's head. Kallen quickly got up just as the man came face-to-face with her. They both slowly circled each other.

"So answer me where am I!" the man yelled at her. Kallen winced slightly, but kept her cool.

Deciding that telling him wouldn't hurt, "you are in the nurse's office of Ashford Academy." The man slowly straighten, but not letting his hands down.

"Ashford? Ashford Academy? Where in the world is that?" Kallen sighed. She turned around to get him some clothes that the nurse left.

"Well, before the explanations at least get dress." Kallen was about to turn around, but the man ran at her with both his hands out. Kallen quickly threw the clothes at his face hoping for a temporary distraction. It didn't even slow him down as the man plowed through the clothing and into Kallen. Kallen kicked at his head. The man ducked under it and grabbed her waist.

"Eat this!" The man bended backwards, sending Kallen head first to the ground. Kallen placed her hands on the floor and pushed off getting out of the man's grip. Kallen flipped backwards and landed lightly on his bed. The man turned around surprised. He then eyed her up and down. Kallen shivered slightly as she felt the man's penetrating gaze. The man shook his head and actually turned around blushing. Kallen almost laughed right then. Kallen quickly took advantage and charged at the man. The man lifted his head and turned, his eyes widen. He then kicked Kallen in the stomach and using his leg threw her into the air.

"Whoa!" Kallen fell back to the earth. She shook her head as she faced the ceiling from the ground. She felt a heavy weight on her mid-section. She twisted around her body and slammed the man on the floor. They meant face-to-face with only a few centimeters away from each other.

Rivalz came in grinning. "Hey Kallen how is sleeping beauty…!" Rivalz took one look at the two fighters. "Whoa Kallen, didn't know you were the aggressive type even taking the high ground. Sorry about disturbing you, but make it quick." Rivalz shut the door leaving a furiously blushing Kallen along with the man who was blushing even more furiously. The man coughed slightly. Kallen finally noticed their position and quickly got off.

"So I'm assuming that you aren't here to kill me?" Kallen looked at him confused.

"Kill you? You're the one who kept trying to kill me!" The man bowed.

"Sincere apologies, but one must be careful these days." Kallen looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean careful? The world is fine right now. Ever since Le—I mean the Demon King was killed there has been peace." The man shook his head.

"I have been fighting… I have been fighting… Who have I been fighting?" Kallen sighed. "Oh yeah one more thing." Kallen looked up. "Who am I?"

Kallen folded her arms as she sat on her chair, staring at the man. The man sat on the bed. "I don't know actually. You never told me." The man said nothing as he pondered. "Oh yeah I almost forgot this may seem a stupid question, but what type of Knightmare was that? I haven't seen anything like it even in the war." Kallen leaned closer to him as the man backed up against the wall. She continually hounded him with questions.

"Hey President! Rivalz told me about the cutie! Why didn't you let me see him?" A brown haired petite girl came running in wearing the school uniform. Her hair bounced from her back as she ran in. Behind her came an average sized black haired teen. He held a book in his hands and he calmly walked in fixing his glasses slightly.

"Mary, Max, why are you guys here?" Kallen asked the two of them. Instead of answering Mary ran over to the man.

"Hmm… I give a 9, no fair that Kallen already took his virginity." Kallen blushed.

"I didn't take his virginity! Rivalz was just…AGH!" Kallen fumed. She couldn't tell them that the two of them were trying to kill each other. Max lifted his eyebrow from behind his book.

Mary waved her hand at her as she sat down next to the man. "Sure whatever you say Pres." She leaned on the man. "So are you doing anything tonight?" A loud crash made them jump. The man suddenly jumped out of the bed and jumped through the window. Fortunately he was on the first floor. Kallen quickly followed after him expecting trouble as did Mary for her own reasons.

Max looked at them from behind his book. "Doesn't anyone use doors anymore?" Max asked in his bored, quiet voice. Max calmly went out the way he came.

* * *

Four Glasgows surrounded the man's own Knightmare holding their guns at it, as was a remade Lancelot, but because of peace the Lancelot was downgraded to its first form.

"Alright we're good to go, send in the crane." Ten helicopters came in and attached the cranes onto it. The pilot of the Knightmare watched them take it. Kallen and Mary finally caught up to him. Kallen looked at the Knightmare Frame finally getting a good look. The head set was had a slightly square head with a horn sticking out of the middle, but had a crown on its head. The left arm was odd. Instead of being a regular arm just like the right it had holes in it. The legs were thin and the torso had plenty of holes in it. Its white color reflected the sun slightly making it look angelic.

"Whoa what are you guys doing to my…I'm not actually sure to call it but what are you guys doing?" The man walked toward the machines shaking his fist.

"Hey Zero there is a civilian yelling at us. Your orders?" one of the Black Knights asked while the man kept yelling.

"I'll deal with him." Zero opened up his cockpit and slowly lowered himself down. He stood face to face with the man. "Out of the way civilian." Zero pushed at the man who side-stepped past him.

"Look I want to talk to someone in charge not some guy who missed Halloween. Now get me someone now!" Kallen covered her mouth. She let out a small giggle instead of a burst of laughing imagining Suzuka's shocked face. The Black Knights inside the Knightmares were roaring with laughter.

Suzuka looked at the man from his mask. "I'm Zero have you ever heard of me?" The man looked at him.

"Zero? What could of dumb idiot comes up with that name?" Mary nodded agreeing entirely. "Look I don't need to talk with a caped crusader or whatever you call yourself so buzz off." Suzuka sighed and reached out of the man's shoulder. Suzuka eyes popped out as he was suddenly in the air. He twirled in the air and landed back on his feet.

"Wow, so the mask boy actually has some skills," the man said as he turned around. "Though I don't really care, but I still want this thing."

"Why in the world would you want a Knightmare Frame? War is over there is peace here now!" The man looked back at him and smiled.

"Peace is our drive, war is our means, nothing ever lasts long especially peace besides this 'Knightmare' interests me." The man walked toward the Knightmare Frame. Kallen's mouth dropped open.

"Halt civilian stop!" one of the Black Knights ordered. The Glasgow walked slowly toward the man. Zero put his hand up.

"Let him go. He can't go anywhere." The man tripped as he tried to get close to the Knightmare.

The man rubbed his chin. "HP…HP…" He looked closely at the HP symbol. He noticed some words under the two letters. "Hephaestus and Prometheus?" The man jumped back as the machine suddenly glowed red. The Glasgows pointed their guns at the Knightmare went into a kneeling position. The chest of the Knightmare opened up revealing to the man a seat with two swords inside. The man walked inside the cockpit. He looked at the seat that had a name on it. "J-u-r-a?" The cockpit suddenly closed knocking him into the seat. "Hey what's going on?"

"Welcome back Jura." The whole area around Jura changed. He could see the whole area as if he was the machine itself.

"Hey Zero the thing is moving!" one of the Black Knights reported as the Knightmare got to its feet.

Suzuka ran to his Knightmare. He pressed against the communicator in his mask as he was lifted into his cockpit. "Don't panic. We still have the superior numbers. If he tries anything then we must destroy the Knightmare and the man." Kallen hearing the conversation quickly ran to a building leaving Mary and Max behind who had finally arrived.

"So Jura what's our next move?" Jura looked around.

"Who said that?"

"Ha, ha very funny Jura. Seriously the joke is up. If we don't get back soon Leto and Joan will do more than just fry your hide after that stunt you pulled."

"What are you talking about!" Jura finally noticed that the voices were coming from his head.

"Come on already this isn't funny anymore."

Jura laughed. "I'm going mad. Crazy, mad, insane." Jura whacked his cheek.

"Hey man stop that we are here—."

"SHUT UP!" The voices suddenly stopped talking. "I'm not mad I am not mad! I am sane so leave me alone!" Jura looked around. The voices seem to have retreated. Jura sighed as he slumped into his chair his arm dangling slightly. His left arm touched the sword next to the chair.

"Sorry Jura, but I will take control right now." Jura felt himself lose consciousness.

"The man in the odd Knightmare please get out now. We don't wish to hurt you, but we must if you force us to," one of the Black Knights said. There was no answer. "Hey Zero what do we do?" The Knightmare shoulders were slumped forward as he slowly got to its feet.

"Just hold your—!" Lancelot flew backwards. The other Black Knights looked in shock as the Lancelot crashed into a wall. One of the Black Knights Knightmares flew into a building. The other three pointed their guns at the white colored Knightmare. The Knightmare had a knife in its hand.

"Damn! Where did he get that from?" The Black Knight didn't get a chance to fire his gun as it was sliced into two because of the knife. "Hell!" The Glasgow pulled out a dagger, but its leg was cut from under the Knightmare.

"Asshole!" the Black Knight yelled as he fell down. HP pointed its sword that came from nowhere at the next Glasgow. The Glasgow fired his gun. The bullets bounced right off the armor as HP slowly stalked toward his counterpart. The Black Knight inside the Glasgow gritted his teeth as he reloaded his magazine.

"Die!" He looked at the screen to find the Knightmare gone. His screen suddenly turn red as both of his arms fell off. He got a chance to look behind before his cockpit ejected itself. The Knightmare had an axe in his hand.

"Shit where is he pulling these weapons from?" the last Black Knight yelled as he shot a grenade at HP. The axe instantly transformed into a huge shield that deflected the grenade in the air. It exploded sending dust on them. The Black Knight looked away from the explosion. "That got him." From the dust HP walked out.

"Holy shit! He doesn't die!" The Glasgow shot at him. HP threw a hammer at the Glasgow. It ripped off the Glasgow's head. The Black Knight slumped in his chair as his screen turned dark.

Suzuka shook his head as he took off the Zero mask. "How did he throw me?" Suzuka got Lancelot back to its feet. HP turned towards the Lancelot. Suzuka charged, drawing Lancelot's sword. Two slash harkens was shot out of the Lancelot. HP shot out four other harkens knocking Lancelot's and shooting two more at him. Suzuka evaded the harkens and jumped into the air. He pulled out his VARIS particle rifle and shot two times at HP. Instead of evading like Suzuka hoped, HP took both shots in its right arm. The right arm started to glow with a faint, eerie green light.

Lancelot came down with its sword preparing to cut the Knightmare in half. HP put its right palm in the air catching the sword. Suzuka's eyes widen as not only did the Knightmare stopped Lancelot it also left him in the air hanging. HP molded a VARIS particle rifle from its right arm and pointed it at Lancelot. Suzuka closed his eyes as he prepared for his death. _"Sorry Lelouch I failed." _The VARIS warmed up. Suzuka let out his final sigh. Suddenly a mysterious Knightmare came out knocking both HP and Suzuka to the ground. Suzuka looked at his savior his eyes widen. The Guren. Though it lost all its previous upgrades it still had its powerful arm and its first body of when it was created. She held HP's head with her right arm while she had her other arm holding Lancelot's sword.

"Can't you guys talk before you try to kill each other at least?" Kallen's face appeared on Suzuka's screen.

"He forced my hand and besides I can't seem to get through to him." Kallen shook her head.

"Whatever just help me—!" Kallen looked back to find the head of HP slowly melting away. She tried to grab the chest with her other hand but the Knightmare kept slipping out of her grasp. "How the hell!" HP slowly was absorbed into the ground. A channel suddenly opened up. Kallen looked to see the man out cold.

"Hello Kallen or should I say the Crimson Lotus. This is HP or whatever you humans call us." Kallen looked at the screen in surprise. "Don't worry about Jura. He is out cold for now, but if you dare try to hurt either us or Jura they'll be hell to pay. Also it is good to meet you, you're a fine specimen." The screen suddenly closed off as the rest of the Knightmare was absorbed into the ground leaving Jura lying on it unconscious clenching his hand into a fist.

"Specimen?" Kallen lowered herself down from her Knightmare. She ran toward Jura. "Hey Jura wake up!" Jura didn't make a peep. She put her ear to his chest. There was no beat. She sighed and slapped her forehead. "Oh god why me?" She opened Jura's mouth and performed CPR, but right when her lips were about to touch his Jura's eyes opened up.

"As much as I am attracted to you, this relationship is going way too fast for me I mean we just met." Jura smiled warmly. "Oh yes I forgot introductions, name is Jura. Good to meet you." Kallen chuckled slightly then blushed then slapped Jura across the face. _"Damn him!" _Kallen walked away fuming leaving a confused Jura behind. Zero with his mask back on came out of his dinged up Lancelot and walked towards Kallen.

"Kallen," Zero bade her over. Kallen shook her head and walked toward Zero.

"What is it?"

"Well some of the Black Knights have wanted you to come back and rejoin. So I'm here to ask you…to come back." Kallen sighed.

"How many times do I have to say this I don't want to go back and I will not go back." Suzuka nodded.

"I thought that might be your answer. On to a different matter can I ask you to watch that Knightmare user for me?"

"His name is Jura, Suzuka and so far I as I know he doesn't like to be watched." Kallen rubbed her heads slightly remembering when he flipped her.

"That's why I need you to watch him. He would be suspicious if anyone from the outside suddenly transferred in."

"Well how can I watch him if he doesn't even go to this school? I mean he didn't even remember who he was five seconds ago."

"That's why I need you to watch him. If he remembers anything or if he moves oddly you can contact me and tell me about it."

"But why would I need to contact you. You're talking like he may be a spy of some sort." By Suzuka's silence Kallen get her answer. "That's crazy Suzuka! War can't come after what Lelouch went through to bring peace."

"Well the world isn't going as peaceful as we had hoped for; France talking about land gains, Egypt talking about more rights, and Britannia already rebelling under Schneizel's rule."

"God so everything is really falling apart already and Lelouch only died 4 months ago."

"Yeah, but Kallen watch over Jura." Kallen eyed him suspiciously. "I know we aren't on the best terms but Lelouch would do the same thing if he was here." Kallen's eyes flashed with anger.

"Shut up! You shouldn't be talking being the murderer and all."

Suzuka barely managed to keep his cool. "Kallen in exchange I would send some of the finest doctors to help treat your mother. Remember she still has that 'problem'." Kallen gritted her teeth.

"I'll do it, but for my own reasons not yours Suzuka."

"That is all I can ask for." A blond lady with a camera man ran toward them.

"Hey~! Zero and Kallen can we have a word with you?!" Zero beat a hasty exit leaving Kallen to face one of her worst fears, Milly Ashford. "So Kallen what's the fork?" Kallen and the camera man looked at her confused.

"Um Miss Milly don't you mean scoop?" the camera man asked.

"Scoop? Who uses that kind of word? Well anyway where's the flying, angelic Knightmare."

"You mean HP?"

"HP…Hmmm…Heavenly Prince…No too flashy…Heaven's Prince yeah that's a good name for it. You are writing this down aren't you?" The camera man quickly took out a notepad and wrote down Milly's idea. Milly turned back to Kallen and pushed her mike into Kallen's face. "So about Heaven's Prince where did it come from, who was the user, and does this mean more war." Kallen put her hands up.

"Whoa, Milly hold on." Milly stopped bombarding the questions. "Can I ask a favor first?" Milly put her finger to her chin thinking about it. She then smiled.

"Of course Kallen, anything for a good friend."

"Well this guy that I know wants to enroll into Ashford Academy. Since you are the daughter of the owner can you pull some strings?" Milly's eyes lighten up in delight.

"Of course Kallen. The Crimson Lotus falls in love once more with an unknown boy! Sparks of love fly in the air! Leave it to me Kallen I'll bring you and your boyfriend together." Kallen put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"He isn't my boyfriend Milly, just a friend who needs someplace to learn from and stay." Milly nodded.

"Sure, sure whatever you say. So where is this prince of yours?" Kallen sighed and pointed at Jura who got up. He still wore his white kimono.

"Not bad Kallen. Face is very handsome and by the body structure looks strong, unlike Le—…Well anyway I'll see what I can do, but I expect a full interview later you know." Kallen sighed, but nodded. "Alrighty I'll get those papers! Tally-ho!" Milly marched off followed by the camera man who was slightly bent over.

* * *

The next day in class.

Kallen sighed remembering all that had happened. The classroom buzzed with noise about the falling Knightmare, aka Heaven's Prince, and ideas of why it came.

"I heard that Japan was making a new Knightmare and it went wild. They had to send Zero because it killed ten other Knightmares."

"Nah man what I heard was that Britannia sent a lil' gift and Heaven's Prince was to be it, but the user hated Japanese and started going on a rampage."

"Word on the net is that Egypt and France sent it in a declaration on war."

"No way."

"Shut up."

"Like that's ever going to happen."

Kallen shook her head. _"No, not a chance. Ohgi has been doing everything to stop a war between us. There's no way Ohgi will let our peace fall." _

The bell rang. The students quickly got into their seats Kallen sitting in the back. The teacher walked in with a man in tow. "Alright today we have a special treat, class. Ms. Ashford recommended this student to the Academy so take good care of him."

"_A new student in the middle of the year? Oh god don't tell me Milly—!" _

"Hello." Jura walked in with the Academy's uniform. "My name is Jura. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed and smiled.

End

**Ugh that was a slow one. I had all these ideas at the start that I couldn't pick one. Well I hoped you enjoy this chapter and I hope to make more quicker. This is preceptormyth101 signing out. R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Man I'm tired. I spent like an hour thinking of future chapters and what they would be like. Trying to make the characters was a pain in the butt. Well I'll stop complaining ad let you enjoy the chapter. R&R! **

Chapter 02: The Game and the Warrior

Kallen almost jumped out of her seat as Jura introduced himself. _"Damn it Milly. How long are you going to torture me?" _

"What's your hobbies?" a student asked. Jura scratched his head.

"Well I used to play chess, but now I play Knightmare Royale."

"Knightmare Royale? What the hell is that?"

"Well you'll learn in due time."

The students bombarded him with questions going from girlfriends to where he came from. The teacher finally halted them. "Alright Jura you can sit in the back next to Ms. Kallen. Kallen please raise your hand." Kallen raised her hand reluctantly. Jura walked right over and took a seat next to her.

"Good to see you again Kallen." Jura smiled. Kallen spat on the ground.

"That's makes one of us." Jura chuckled.

"Ara, if I didn't know any better I'd say you disliked me."

"Oh whatever gave you that idea?" Kallen asked dryly. Jura smiled again and kept smiling as Kallen told him to wipe that smile off his face.

Rivalz watched the two from his desk. "Already love is in the air." He then sighed. "Wish there was someone for me."

Mary who sat next to him whispered into his ear, "Want to go out sometime." Rivalz laughed.

"I'm desperate Mary, but not that desperate." Mary pouted while Max raised an eyebrow; for anyone else that would be laughing their heads off.

"Alright we'll start with today's lesson about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Four Horsemen were known as War, Famine, Death, and Conquest or Pestilence. There has been many interpretation about Conquest and Pestilence, some scholars even believe that the two went hand-in-hand. As for War…" the teacher lectured the students about the horsemen. Kallen didn't pay much attention to the lesson itself, but she noticed Jura listening…intently.

The bell rang. "Oh is it over already? Well anyway the test will be next Friday so go study. I'll see you all tomorrow." The students stood up and bowed to the departing teacher. The students quickly surrounded Jura asking him various questions.

"Where do you come from?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What is Knightmare Royale?" Jura perked up at the last question.

Jura spread his hands. "I'll show you." Jura held out his hand. It held four small cubes. "In my spare time I made these." Of course Jura actually did, but he just didn't remember so he couldn't tell everyone he doesn't remember making the cubes and a manual. "Open." The cubes expanded until each was the size of a chessboard. The chessboards had screens on the top of them. They connected to each other's side creating a gap in between them.

"So who would like to play? You can have as many as four players." None of the students were willing to try.

"I'll do it." The crowd parted revealing Kallen with one hand on her hip. She held Rivalz by the ear with Mary by her side. "And these two will join us." Jura grinned. The three of them seated themselves. Kallen across form Jura, Mary was on her right and Rivalz on her left.

"I'll explain the rules." The screen suddenly turned on. "Each player has at most twenty Knightmares. You can choose twenty or just one if you feel up to a challenge. The Knightmares are selected at random. After a game if you feel like you like the Knightmares you have then you can keep it. They will become a miniature figure and I will give them to you." The screen on the three newcomers shuffled through Knightmare profiles that Jura had studied from the latest war last night.

"The gap in between the four boards is the battlefield. The battlefield is randomly decided by the computer. The chessboard in front of you will show the battlefield as well as where your Knightmares are placed. This is a real time action so all Knightmares can move at once, but each has its own speed. For example if you had the Lancelot it would move at a tremendously fast speed compared to a Glasgow. Oh and by the way the enemies units are the color they picked and the color you picked is you're the color of your own units. Color can help camouflage or taunt your enemies or could be just for the fun of it. If you want you can see through anyone of your Knightmares like you were piloting it yourself."

"Damn this is crazy and you made this in your free time?" Rivalz asked as he scratched his head. He chose twenty Knightmares. Ten of them were Glasgows, seven Sutherlands, and three Burai, one of them a custom that he piloted.

"Yeah. When the map is set there may be buildings or obstacles such as trees. They can provide cover or help hide your Knightmare. There is also a fog of war just like in regular warfare. Each Knightmare can shoot at a certain distance, but some has the special ability to switch weapons or use a special attack. So if you're lucky you may get one of those Knightmares. Your objective is to kill the other Knightmares. Alright you guys know the basics so let's start!" Jura chose his Knightmare. He had already played the game before and chose Heaven's Prince. Kallen chose three Knightmares. One of them her Guren Mk-11 while the other two were Sutherlands. Mary confused by the whole game chose ten Knightmares, nine being Gloucester and the last being Mordred. The screen popped up showing the old Japanese town where Kallen first met Zero.

Kallen took control of her Guren as she slowly made her way. "Q-1, there is no movement on the right or left." Kallen flinched slightly from the voice. She didn't expect the machine to talk to her and use her old alias. One of the Sutherlands suddenly stopped and saluted her.

"It is an honor to fight beside the Guren. May you find victory this day." Kallen weakly saluted back not sure what was happening. Jura chuckled slightly.

"Ara, seems like I'm here first." Kallen looked at Jura. He wasn't talking. "In the game Kallen we can communicate. So don't hold back because no one can hear you from the outside, but you will need to open a channel between us if you want to talk." Jura turned off his channel before Kallen could reply.

"Hey Kallen this game is awesome! One of my guys already got blown up though…but it was awesome watching it blow up," Rivalz said as his face was shown on the screen on the bottom corner. Kallen sighed. "Oh shit!" Rivalz's channel suddenly stopped and it turned to static.

"Rivalz? Rivalz!" Kallen stood up. She looked around noticing all of the students' stares.

Rivalz was still in his seat. "Did someone call me?" Kallen slowly went back into her seat in embarrassment.

"_Oh god, damn Jura and his game." _Kallen looked over to her screen. Jura saw her and waved. She quickly hid under her screen again. She moved slowly through the rubble of the building with her two Sutherlands behind her Guren Mk-11. "Though I have to admit it feels like I'm back in the old days."

"Captain the enemy is—AGH!" Kallen looked at her board seeing that one of the Sutherlands behind her was down.

"How the hell did they get behind us!" The Guren ran toward the fallen Sutherland its legs were blasted from under the Knightmare. "Hurry up and eject. What are you waiting for?" The Sutherland didn't move.

"Captain my eject control is done for. I'll hold them off here you just go and win this battle." The Sutherland's pilot voice stopped coming from her screen.

"Damn it! Don't be a fool we can still get you out of here." Just when she said that five Glasgows appeared from the hole that their gunfire had made.

"Captain leave him! He knows his duty!" Kallen bit her lip and ran with the Sutherland. Kallen looked back at the Sutherland with its gun ready to fire and a hand on a grenade.

"Captain it has been an honor even it was short." The Sutherland was shot to pieces as the Glasgows opened fire. Kallen turned her head away as the Sutherland blew up taking the five Glasgows with it.

"Damn." Kallen and her last Sutherland got out of the building. The area was a large open plain with dirt, dirt, and more dirt. In the middle of it all was a large pillar where a sitting Heaven's Prince was waiting there.

* * *

"Man this is cool. Feels like I'm actually piloting a Burai Custom! Got to give Jura props." Rivalz moved his Burai forward. He split his group into with his Burai and the two others positioned middle, the Glasgows on the far flanks, and the Sutherlands were scouting out ahead. Rivalz saw five of his Glasgows signals disappear. "Damn first an ambush then losing five of my dudes at once? Crazy." One of Rivalz's Glasgows was taken out by Mordred and her team.

"Well this is cool I wonder what these baby can do?" Rivalz was about to order his team to regroup when suddenly one of the Glasgows signals suddenly disappeared. "Huh?" Screams came from his screen as the Glasgows started to disappear one after another.

"General! We're being attack by long—!" the transmission ended. Rivalz shook his head. The voices seemed almost real like he was actually on a battlefield commanding men and sending them to their deaths.

"General the whole Glasgow team has been wiped out. Your orders?" Rivalz looked at the Burai next to him.

"Yeah, um tell the others…to um…regroup." The Burai nodded and signaled the others to regroup of them. Rivalz leaned back in his chair. _"Damn this is crazy." _

"General," Rivalz looked at the screen, "all of the men have regrouped and await your orders."

"Fine, um, let's proceed onward." Rivalz and his group slowly moved upward. Suddenly one of the Sutherlands on his right went up in flames. "Holy shit!"

"General long range fire! The enemy if out of range!" Rivalz shook his head.

"Find some cover!" Another Sutherland was split in to two by an unknown object. Rivalz and his remaining Knightmares got under cover. Hundreds of bullets flew down on them destroying one of his Sutherland Knightmares and hurting the two Burai.

"Ara, seems like the game is starting to really heat up, but who will be here to take me down~?" Rivalz noticed the voice sounded exactly like Jura's.

"General the enemy is taunting us! I say we take him down!" one of the pilots of the Burai exclaimed, many among the ranks nodded their heads or voiced their agreement.

Rivalz shrugged at the game. "Alright let's go!" The Knightmare pilots roared as they ran through the area. Bullets came flying at them as well as some debris. Two Sutherlands were destroyed in the first five seconds. Rivalz jumped over a wall and slashed falling debris in half.

"Damn it!" One of the Sutherlands legs were shot off. Unfortunately three Gloucesters ambushed Rivalz's men from behind. The last two of his Sutherlands turned around.

"General we'll hold them here. Please go on ahead and find victory!" Rivalz shook his head. He saluted unconsciously and ran with the last two Knightmares in his force. He watched his screen as the last three of the Sutherlands' signals blinked out.

"This is almost way too realistic," Rivalz said to himself.

"General we're in the middle! There are some unidentified Knightmares here!" Rivalz ran through the building seeing a white Knightmare sitting on top of a pillar facing the Guren and one of the Sutherlands.

* * *

"La, la, la!" Mary sang as she made her way through the building. Her remaining five Gloucesters followed her in a V-formation. Two of them were off scouting in front.

"Honored Lady, two of our scouts has found the rest of the Knightmares." They called her Honored Lady because she typed her name in which gave the computer the assumption that she was female. Mary nodded absently as she hummed a tune. The two scouting Gloucesters joined back up with them.

"La, la, la," she sang the head Gloucester sweat-dropped.

"Honored Lady, this is no time to be absent minded. The White Horse is here!" Mary stopped singing.

"White Horse? Who comes up with a silly name like that?" The still alive Gloucesters shared a look.

The pilot's voice went careful and patient like talking to a child, "The White Horse is a legend among us. He has never been hurt and has never fought with allies. He's like the devil himself." Mary giggled. "I don't see what so funny Honored Lady is."

"This is a game. So why do you guys speak as if this was a life or death situation." The soldiers laughed.

"To you it may be a game Honored Lady, but to us we were created for this purpose. To fight and die for our users that is how our creator made us. Every day we experience life and death, every day we experience hate and anger, and every day we lose or win. That is our existence is to win or lose and trust me we do actually try to win." The head Gloucester turned his back on her. "Alright, G-6 through 8 get behind the target's men and fire." The three Gloucesters ran toward a different building.

Mary watched the dots on her board split up. "Hey I didn't order this!" The head Gloucester looked at her.

"We are in this to win. If you can't step up to the plate and lead us, we act on our own. Didn't our creator tell you about that?"

"No in fact he didn't." Mary pouted slightly as the four Gloucesters around her escorted/dragged her through the building.

"This is G-6 we found the targets, permission to fire?" Mary was about to say no when the head Gloucester interrupted.

"Permission granted."

"Let's go!" Mary heard gunshots and screams as her men engaged the enemy. "Die scum!" She watched as the one three of the Gloucesters' signals went out. "They got the Sergeant!"

"Keep firing you fools! If we win we will be upgraded to higher ranks!" The private yelled and fired.

"It's a grenade!" Mary heard the private yell an explosion followed two seconds later. The last of the two Gloucesters' signals flickered out as did the signal of the enemies.

"Good work soldiers," the head Gloucesters whispered; he was loud enough for Mary to hear.

"Alright soldiers we move on! You know where the White Horse is and the rest of them are! We are in this to win!" Move out!" The surviving three pilots yelled in agreement as their Knightmares ran forward. Mary followed after them.

* * *

"Ara, I didn't expect so many of them to still be around," Jura dangled his Knightmare's legs from the top of his pillar. Mary's group ran in from Jura's right, Kallen's group was in front of him, and Rivalz's group was on his left. "Well I guess I can't keep them waiting."

Jura's Knightmare stood up on the pillar. "Welcome to the best part of the game. So far you have fought in the buildings where anywhere can hold an enemy. Now you're in my area where there are no rules only fight to the death." The three users were slightly unnerved by what Jura said, but their subordinates shouted in anticipation.

"Damn these guys are really getting into it," Rivalz said as he watched his two Burai shoot at the Guren.

"Tell your men to stop firing Rivalz!" Kallen's face appeared on his screen. "We first take down Jura then we take down each other."

Rivalz pondered the idea and then agreed. "What about Mary will she join?"

"I already talked to the second in command. They agree."

"Alright then let's take Jura down!" All the Knightmares pointed their guns at Heaven's Prince/ White Horse and opened fire.

"Ara, I certainly didn't expect for all three of you to gang up on me." Kallen turned her head to find HP behind her on a building. "Oh dear, is it time already! I guess they have been getting impatient. You better start running!" HP stood up and ran.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kallen was about to go after him when three gray Sutherlands blocked her path.

"Did I forget to mention that if you spend a long time in the game you may have reinforcements just like in the real world or a third party may appear and attack you!" Kallen almost hit her screen when Jura's face appeared then disappeared. The three Sutherlands opened fire destroying her last warrior.

"Die!" Kallen kicked the middle Sutherland's legs off and placed her right hand on to its head. "Eat this!" The Sutherland bubbled up then exploded. The Guren back flipped as the two flanking Sutherlands shot at each other killing one another.

Rivalz sighed as he watched Kallen land lightly. _"Game or even in real life she is the ace of the Black Knights." _

"AGH—!" Rivalz looked behind him to see five Sutherlands behind him. Both of his Burai were down. Rivalz wasn't stupid enough to take 5 on 1 so he ran.

"Run away!" Rivalz dodged the bullets in his Burai as he ran towards Mary's group who were having their own troubles with human foot soldiers and anti-Knightmare tanks. Mary sang as a rocket hit her Knightmare's shield. One of the Gloucesters shot the building down along with the humans inside of it who carried rocket launchers also blocking the path of the tanks. Mary saw Rivalz's trouble and shot Mordred's missiles out of her chest. Three of the Sutherlands went down while two pursued Rivalz. Rivalz seeing the odds turning to his favor turned around and rushed at the two shooting one with his torso-mounted machine gun. One of the Sutherlands went down as the other shot at the Burai Custom. Rivalz spun in the air dodging the bullets and landing in front of the Sutherland. Rivalz cut it down in the middle with his sword causing the Sutherland to split in half, and then explode.

"Thanks Mary," Rivalz said. Mordred waved her hand at him.

"What are friends for?"

"Well I may not know what some friends do to help, but a captain usually tries to keep his men alive!" the head Gloucester yelled over the gunfire. He and his comrades were behind debris shooting a couple of Sutherlands. One of the Sutherlands tried to rush in, but was immediately filled with holes.

"Bombs away!" Mary exclaimed as she pointed her missiles at the Sutherlands. She blew up half the building along with the enemies inside.

"Damn I wish I had that!" Rivalz yelled as he chopped a Sutherland that appeared from nowhere. The three forces held off an onslaught of Sutherlands as they tried to figure a way out.

One of the Gloucesters threw his gun at a Sutherland temporarily blinding him. He ran at it with his knife and slashed its chest. "I'm out of ammo!" he yelled as he was about to pick up the fallen Sutherland's gun. Three other Sutherlands shot at him forcing him to get behind cover.

The head Gloucester shot at the three Sutherlands from behind his wall killing one. He tried to shoot at the others but his gun ran out of ammo. He searched his Knightmare for another magazine. "I'm out too." The last Gloucester emptied his last magazine.

"Hey Kallen we need a plan fast!" Rivalz told her as he ducked under his cover. A barrage of bullets shot at it. "I ran out of ammo and Mary won't have enough to kill all of them!" Kallen threw the head of the blown up Sutherland to the ground.

"We have to take out Jura. He wants us to waste all of our ammo before we get to him!" Kallen ducked under a slash harken and grabbed the Sutherland's arm. She ripped it off and smashed the Sutherland's head with her other arm.

Mary destroyed another five Sutherlands using her missiles. "Well let's get moving then!" She flew in the air taking hundreds of bullets with no apparent effect.

"You could at least wait for us Mary!" Rivalz shouted as he and Kallen went through the building. The three Gloucesters followed close behind each one holding a dead Sutherland's gun.

One of the Gloucesters tried to use the gun but the fingers wouldn't use it. "Damn fingers! What kind of idiot made a Knightmare that can't use other guns?!" He threw it at an incoming Sutherland knocking it down.

"Anybody got a grenade?"

"I got one, but it's my last."

"Give it." The Gloucester tossed the grenade as they hid behind cover. The Guren and Burai were also behind debris in a domed building with only two entrances, one in front of them and the other behind. They covered the front while the three Gloucesters covered the back. Sutherlands come pouring in as the Gloucester threw the grenade. "Fire in the hole!"

A large explosion killed a score of Sutherlands clearing the back area. The Guren finished off her last Sutherland with her arm as did the Burai Custom who chopped the Knightmare into four pieces.

"We'll hold them here. Just keep your head and bring us back the White Horse's!" Kallen looked at the Burai Custom and shrugged. Rivalz answered the same way.

More Sutherlands came from the back. "Hurry up!" Kallen and Rivalz zoomed away leaving the three Gloucesters behind.

The head Gloucester looked at the watched the two Knightmares depart. "Well it's been fun, but our time is up."

"I wonder if we will go up any levels."

"If we do I will be a captain."

"Yeah I'll drink to that!" The three Gloucesters' pilots laughed as they ran at ten Sutherlands all pointing at them with guns.

* * *

"I found him Kallen. He's just around the corner though I can't find Mary's signal." Rivalz and Kallen turned around the corner only to find Mordred's head in White Horse's hand. He juggled the head back and forth as he used the chest as a leg rest.

The Knightmare finally noticed them. "Oh here you are. I hoped the Sutherland's didn't cause too much trouble." White Horse dropped the head to the ground crushing it with his foot.

"Jura you're going down!" Kallen ran at him with her arm. White Horse matched her arm with his left. She grinned as she activated her special arm. Instead of blowing up White Horse his left arm started to glow with an eerie red light.

"Ara, such vigor, but still it doesn't matter if you rush your opponent blindly." Kallen's screen darkened. She noticed the energy levels of her Knightmare, it was 0. The red light stopped glowing. He let go of the Guren's hand. The Guren went into a kneeling position and stayed there. White Horse walked right by it to face Rivalz.

"Hey Jura I got to give you props on this game man. It is cool." Rivalz laughed. The Burai's head came cleanly off landing a few feet in front of the Guren.

"Tch, amateur. I hate amateurs." HP slowly walked toward the still kneeling Guren. "That is why I like you Kallen. You are an experienced fighter, not some lucky fool who was able to land a hit, but I must admit I was disappointed when you came straight at me instead of just analyzing the situation first."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I haven't piloted the Guren in a long time." White Horse nodded.

"Then we will have to fix that don't we?"

"Fix?" Kallen couldn't get an answer as Jura split the Guren down the middle.

"Guess she wasn't one of them."

* * *

The next day

Jura yawned as he got up from his bed. He absently whistled a happy tune as he went into the shower. He undressed from his boxers and t-shirt and went right in. He came out ten minutes later wiping his hair off with a towel. He kept whistling as he wrapped another towel around him and started to walk out of his room. By the word of Kallen there was no one here, but him. So Jura just shrugged when he heard a shower going off.

He followed the sound and walked into the bathroom unconcerned about the possible danger. He didn't notice the shower curtain in the room, opening. He whistled as he walked his eyes closed. He finally heard the water stopping and looked at the shower. He saw a woman with amber hair with streaks of red in it walk out wiping her long hair. She had a voluptuous body on par with Kallen's to Jura's perspective. Jura analyzed her and noticed she wasn't wearing anything causing him to blush. He coughed acquiring the woman's attention. She turned around her eyes popping open. Jura found his eyes not on her breasts or *cough* the part that separated they guys from girls, yay let's go with that, but on her dark crimson eyes.

The woman stared at Jura. Jura raised his hand and smiled one of his winning smiles. "Yo!" That was all he saw as a white towel covered his face. Jura felt his feet being lifted off the ground as he flew backwards with a weight on top of him. Acting on instinct than on thought Jura rolled in midair cushioning the fall by using the woman, landing on top her. She fell down from the weight and when she tried to get up Jura kneed her in the stomach.

The woman gasped as the air was knocked out of her by Jura's knee to her stomach. Darkness crept to the edges of her eyes. Her head woozy from just getting out of her hot shower, she saw the man standing above her a hand on her breast and that is what she last saw before darkness took her.

* * *

"I wonder if I should sell these." The woman stirred slightly at the sound of a familiar voice. "They probably make a lot of money, maybe I could blackmail her." Fear shook through her body as she realized the man's idea. "These will make her famous, but most of all a slave." The woman shot up and looked around. She felt the couch under her as she looked for the man. She found him with pictures in hand sitting at his table with a steaming cup close by him.

"Hey you!" The man looked up. He sighed and turned his face away. The woman noticed that her blanket had fallen off revealing everything again. She gathered her blanket quickly blushing the whole while.

Jura sighed. "My dear lady, I don't mind if you go around naked, but I would like you to please refrain from flashing me. You body is quite nice, but I doubt I can hold a nosebleed any longer." The woman was flustered unable to take it as an insult or compliment.

"What are those pictures you're holding?" the woman asked trying to change the subject. Jura smiled.

"Well my name is Jura and like you I also live here," Jura said completely ignoring her question. He threw a red colored ball at her. On reflex she caught it in the air and looked at it. Jura smiled again as he threw five balls quickly at her. The woman easily caught each of them accepting the challenge and juggled them with one hand smirking the whole time. Suddenly one of the balls opened up causing her to drop the other five. It transformed slowly into a miniature Knightmare. It had a pointed head with a very thin mid-section. On its back it had one, large sword equipped with a small gun, she also noticed that the sword had a small line between the swords signifying that they could be split into two. The legs were bent like a skier. Both arms had five fingers each one looking deadly sharp.

The woman was completely entranced by it. "So may I ask your lovely name? Hello—! Hello!" The woman shook her head and faced Jura. "So what is your name?"

The woman looked at the model again completely fascinated. "It is Bellona…Bellona War." Jura smiled.

"Keep the Knightmare, Bellona. I believe I have found a friend." Bellona looked at him. She finally noticed the cool breeze.

"Yeah intros done and all, but I need some clothes!" Jura threw her one of his t-shirts.

"You can wear that until we can get back to your rooms and get you your clothes." Bellona was about to protest but saw Jura not listening anymore. She reluctantly put on the shirt. Surprisingly enough it went down to her upper thighs covering all the important areas. Bellona sat down in the chair seeing nothing else to do as Jura. She tapped her finger as the silence went on. She sighed loudly as Jura continued to ignore her just staring at the photos he held the whole time sighing once in awhile.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Bellona asked tired of waiting. She walked behind him to see a photo of various Knightmares. Nothing odd, but her eyes flickered as she saw a picture of Kallen standing next to her Guren Mk-11. Jura smiled as he picked that exact photo out of the bunch. Bellona puffed her cheeks up as she looked at Kallen. _"What's so great about her?" _Unknowingly Bellona had said her thought aloud.

Jura looked up and smiled. "You wouldn't understand War." Bellona puffed her cheeks even larger this time. She crossed her arms under her chest.

"Try me." Jura shrugged.

"Someone you respected, liked, even blushed at their mere face, but you could never tell your feelings toward that person no matter how hard you try. Can't muster up the courage or thoughts to confess or ask the person out. Every time you are tongue-tied and unable to do anything about it even just by the person's greeting. Do you understand?" Bellona shook her head. Jura, to her surprise, laughed heartily throwing his head back.

"Then you are truly War," Jura said mystically. Bellona shook her head again as she watched the odd person check out a Knightmare that resembled the figure she held all the while smiling as he placed it down next to three other pictures.

"Welcome HW. Welcome Heaven's Warrior."

* * *

Underground base of the Black Knights

"Lord Zero!" The soldier wearing a Black Knight jumped to attention, his brown hair slightly moved, saluted Zero who waved his hand.

"At ease, Paris. So where are the Knightmares heading to now?" Paris's blue eyes went to the screen in front of him. It showed three, red dots, representing Knightmares, moving slowly to a group of green dots, Zero's forces.

"The Knightmares moving on their own are coming to sector V. Unit 1-3 are ready to engage." Zero nodded.

"Send them in."

* * *

Battlefield

"Here they are boys!" Hector yelled from his Sutherland. A force arrayed of mostly Knightmares and some foot soldiers, stood ready. Three Knightmares, completely black Burais, charged at them their gleaming black swords over their heads just one-hundred yards away. "Fire!" Hector's force fired bullets to missiles. A large dust cloud went up from the continuous fire that seemed to go on for hours instead of the two minutes. "Cease fire!" Hector smiled thinking the black Burais defeated.

His eyes widened when he saw that the only thing that the bullets hit were a group of his own men that he had sent to flank the Burais. "Shit!" Hector turned around to see three of the Burai slash through the ranks of his Sutherlands. A Sutherland futilely tried to shoot the Burai, but the bullets were absorbed into its armor.

Hector yelled over the radio, "All units regroup at position B! Snipers give us some cover fire!" Hector and ten of his remaining Knightmares broke free from the killer Burais. Hector heard the loud fire of sniper rounds. He quickly reformed the line inside a deserted building hoping to get the Burais off his tail for the moment. "All units report."

"F-1 reporting!"

"F-2…"

"F-3…" Hector heard the rest of the men called in. A force of over thirty was defeated by three Burai. Hector shook his head knowing he would never hear the end of Paris lecturing him. "Capt—AGH!" Hector quickly looked to the Knightmares behind him. Three of them already half way painted with black. He saw a shadow…no a monster with a white mask and hole in its chest, grabbing one of his Knightmare and dripped itself on its shoulder. Hector watched in horror as the monster with the hole in its chest engulfed his subordinate's Knightmare in black.

"Take them down!" Hector shot the four black Knightmares. The surviving warriors followed his example, but the results were the same. The bullets were absorbed every time they hit. "Run and shoot! Retreat to base!" Hector taking his own command led the retreat. Three Burai blocked their path. Hector shot at the middle one and shot out his slash harkens. The Burai deftly blocked both harkens in the air, but it bought the precious seconds that Hector needed to get right past him. Hector noticed that only three of his warriors were still following him.

He reached the light and moved through the destroyed area. Hector sighed in relief thinking it was all over until the ground blew up all around him. "Shit who was that!" Hector looked around then up at the sky. "It can't be!"

End

**So how'd you like the chapter? Well there are some clues here for my grand design so I hoped you appreciate them. Well I'll shut up now and see you guys next time. This is precptormyth101 saying buh-bye amigos! R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hello, hello my readers! This is preceptormyth101 saying good morning or evening or whenever I post this chapter up! Well I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and R&R!

Chapter 03: War's Coming

Kallen yawned as she walked into her classroom. She dully noted that Jura's seat was empty a fact that put a smile on her face. "Hey Kallen you seem happy today." Kallen looked behind to see Rivalz and Mary walking in with Max trailing holding a book.

"So far the day has been good," Kallen answered as she leaned into her chair the three Student Council members surrounding her.

"Hiyo!" Kallen scowled.

"So much for that." Kallen sighed as she pushed herself off the back of her chair. The first thing she noticed when Jura walked in was a girl was at his side talking like they were best friends.

"Don't tell me you have to go somewhere else for lunch! You are sticking with me or I will have to slap you again." Jura laughed at the girl who was playfully scowling at him.

"Oh dear the dragon has come out of its den, oh woe where is my princess in shining armor to save me?" Mary with the reluctant help of Max pushed Kallen forward to her anger. Jura turned toward her flourishing his hands. "Oh dear my lovely princess has come to save me!"

The girl eyed her. Kallen was puzzled at the odd way the girl was sizing her up. "Rawr," the girl growled emphasizing with her hands which caused a round of laughter into the classroom.

The bell ring and the teacher came in. "Settle down, back into your seat." The class went into their seats except for Jura and the girl who stood in front of the class. "Today we have a new student who transferred here from…?" Bellona shrugged. The teacher coughed. "In any case allow her to introduce herself."

Bellona stepped forward. "My name is Bellona War; I'm a friend of Jura's so please treat me well." Already even with being friends with the creator of Knightmare Royale, also the most popular game in school and spreading even farther, she had looks to boot, attracting many stares from the males in the class which caused Jura to smile.

First and foremost questions from the class, "do you have a boyfriend?" They dogged her with that question making her look around frantically trying to find an escape. She looked hopefully at Jura who was smiling the whole time and only looking at Kallen. Bellona puffed her cheeks and smiled pleasantly.

"I'm free." Already many of the boys were running over one another to ask her out. Jura didn't even move an inch as the guys swarmed. The teacher slapped them back using a ruler.

"Back in your seats hooligans! Ms. War I believe your friend, Jura, will help you tour the campus after class and please try not to make anymore commotion."

Jura snapped out of his trance. "Ara?"

"Ara? Don't ara me Jura just help tour Ms. War here after school!" Jura nodded and walked toward his seat. "And also Jura I'm going to place Ms. War next to you and close to Ms. Kouzuki so she can get all the work we have already done." Jura had already copied all the work from Kallen when he got to the school.

"Yes teacher," Jura said as Bellona scooted her desk next to his, pushing Kallen more toward the wall.

The class started slowly with the teacher writing on the board. Kallen took notes while Jura and Bellona were playing some sort of game that made Bellona giggle a lot. Kallen pretended not to notice, but curiosity got the best of the cat. She looked over Jura's shoulder slowly making out what they were doing.

"Ms. Kouzuki!" Kallen immediately faced the board with the teacher holding up a book with a ruler in his hand. "Please read the paragraph."

Kallen stood up and began reading. After she was done she sat back down. She tried to look over again, but the teacher seemed to like her today. She kept being called on every time she looked over Jura's shoulder.

Kallen sighed in frustration as the bell finally rang for class to be over. "Alright class remember to read pages 155-160 in your textbook. We may have a quiz so study." The teacher left leaving the teenagers to talk. Most of them pulled out Knightmare Royale cubes and started to set it up. Jura handed out cubes to whoever wanted it. It even caught the eye of a toy designer's son who asked Jura if they could make a product from it. If the game was a hit and expand Jura would probably become the richest teen out there that wasn't nobility. Kallen grunted as someone put their hand on Kallen's shoulder.

"Hey Kallen, I've just asked Jura and Bellona to join the Student Council." Kallen almost leaped out of her chair when Mary said that. Instead she turned her around slowly to face Mary's smiling face. Kallen answered with a deep, dark scowl which only widened Mary's smile.

"So Prez, guess you and me are going to see each other a lot more." Kallen looked at Jura who was standing with Bellona. Interestingly enough she noticed Bellona staring her. Kallen raised an eyebrow, but Bellona just turned her head. "So what's our role?"

Kallen sighed. Right now there was only two spots left, Vice-President and the Secretary of the Vice- President. Either way Kallen would have to see Jura almost every day to which she dreaded. Before Kallen could think which spot she would see Jura less of Rivalz had already given Jura the spot of Vice-President and gave Bellona the Secretary.

"Alright! Now we are a full gang again," Rivalz exclaimed happily, but immediately deflated. He didn't want to talk about the old, former members that were gone because of various reasons. The atmosphere went heavy because of Kallen and Rivalz. Jura and Bellona looked at them in confusion.

"Well anyway," Mary said as after a few heavy moments, "let's go the meeting room so we can show you the junk we do." Mary skipped off dragging Max like a piece of luggage while he read his book ignoring her completely. Rivalz and Jura quickly followed after them leaving Bellona and Kallen in the rear. While Kallen turned to leave Bellona grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" Kallen asked surprised at Bellona's strength as she tried to break free. Bellona studied her face and looked her up and down.

"Nothing." Bellona let go of Kallen's arm and walked after Rivalz and Jura. Kallen watched Bellona's back as she departed. Kallen remembered seeing Bellona's eyes. They were full of sadness.

* * *

"And so that is what we do around here. Any questions?" Mary asked as she finished the tour of the room. Max sat in front of the computer still reading his book, Jura, Bellona, and Rivalz were sitting in front of the table while Mary was talking to them standing up.

"Yeah when can I eat?" Bellona punched Jura in the shoulder who kept smiling the whole time.

Mary shrugged. "Whenever you like." Jura laughed.

"I think I'm going to like this place!" The door slammed open a crying student ran in falling to his knees. Rivalz and Kallen shot to their feet while Jura and Bellona stayed in theirs, calm.

The student's face was covered with bruises and his eye was starting to turn blue. "H-h-el-p me," he whimpered through his beaten up face. Kallen and Rivalz grabbed him by the arms and picked him up. They carefully laid him on the table.

"Who did this to you?" Mary asked. The student closed his eyes.

"It was three thugs, they wanted the cube for Knightmare Royale. They said if I didn't give it to them I would pay for it." The student started to cry. Kallen put her hand over his eyes.

"It's alright. We'll deal with this. Mary get the nurse, Rivalz, Max come with me." Kallen got half out of the door just as she noticed Jura's and Bellona's seats were empty.

* * *

"Alright now all we have to do is get this piece of shit to our boss and we get our pay," a blond haired thug said as he consulted with his fellows.

"3000 just for this small cube; heh, easy money." The thug flipped the cube in the air, but the leader deftly caught it.

"No. If we mess this job up the boss will have our heads. We just got to finish the job and we all can go home happy." The other two thugs solemnly nodded as they made their way toward the gate of the school. Two teenagers barred their path.

"Hey kids can you please get out of the way. My partners and I need to get through the gate." The girl smirked while the boy sighed.

"Unfortunately I heard you were going to sell my game. I can't allow that." The three veteran thugs pulled out knives.

The leader slowly inched toward the boy. "I don't want to hurt you. We're just doing this cause we need the money," the leader pleaded. Jura heard a ring of truth behind his words.

He sighed even louder. "I hate to do this, but I must. Please forgive me." The leader bowed.

"Then we have no use for words." He pulled out a metal baseball bat from behind his back. The other two thugs brought out pocketknives.

"Can't thieves afford guns these days?" Bellona muttered as Jura threw her his jacket. She struggled with it as it seem to grab on to her.

Jura cracked his fingers. "Alright shall we do this one on one or all at once?" The two thugs ran at him while the leader stayed behind. Both of them uttered war cries. They ran at him from Jura's side flanking him. Jura ducked under the two stabs and kicked the thugs' feet from under them. They fell flat on the ground moaning in pain from the fall. Jura quickly slammed his elbow into one of the thugs stomach then slammed his knee into the man's side for good measure. The man cried out in pain and wriggled around of the floor hoping to ease the pain somehow.

He head a gasp from behind him and a moan of…pain? Jura had no time to look as the remaining thug got back to his feet holding out his knife in front of him.

Jura looked at the thug's stance disdainfully. "An amateur like you would never hurt me with that stance."

The thug didn't say anything. Instead, he ran at Jura with the knife above his head. "Fool." Jura stepped up to the man, their faces almost touching, giving the man no effective angle to use the knife. Jura grabbed the man's crotch, then his face and threw him into a wall head first. The man slammed hard, bones could be heard cracking, blood splotched the wall.

Jura heard groaning and…no it couldn't be. Jura shrugged the thought off as he faced the leader of the two thugs.

"Apparently those two weren't strong enough."

"Apparently."

The leader bowed. "I've underestimated you." He brought his bat up. "I will correct that mistake."

Jura nodded. "Then I'll start giving it my all." Jura pulled out a pistol from his pants. The leader blanched.

"This is Japan people, we don't get gun fights!"

Jura laughed. "Does it look like I care?" Jura pushed the trigger slowly, in desperation the leader threw his bat at Jura's gun. Jura pulled a trigger, a flag rolled out with the words bang on it. Jura side-stepped the whirling bat and ran straight toward the leader. The thug, a veteran in street fighting, waited for Jura to come to him, his hands in a boxing stance.

"Boxing, then I'll match it!" Jura jumped, his knee going straight to the man's head. The leader put his arms in front of his face, blocking the attack, he then countered with an uppercut to the leg. Jura pushed off the man's arm using his other leg, dodging the uppercut in the process, and landed easily in front of the man. Jura held his knee up in front of his body with his arms in front of him. The man slowly inched toward him, stepping lightly.

The leader threw a punch at Jura's face. He blinked, noticing that his fist hit nothing, but air and Jura was nowhere to be found. Pain erupted from his back as a force knocked him forward. He turned around quickly to find no one.

"Prince's Conquest," Jura whispered. The man felt fire erupt throughout his body. Blood flew in every direction staining a 2 feet diameter around the leader. The last thug fell down to the floor, unconscious. Jura tossed the pocketknife in the air. "Amateurs." Jura smiled. "So Bellona I was thinking of getting some…"

Jura turned around to find Bellona next to a bloodied thug, her hands crimson. She turned toward him, her eyes wild. Her cheeks were scarlet as she slowly got up and walked toward Jura in an almost dazed state. "More, give me more!" Jura tilted his head thinking it was some kind of act.

"Hey come on Bellona this isn't funny." Bellona grabbed his shirt, staining it.

She looked at him with hungry eyes. "Give me more!" She pulled Jura forward into an intense kiss. Jura, off balanced, gave no form of defense. He felt her tongue reach inside to his mouth, teasing his own by lightly touching his tongue. Her tongue explored his mouth while Jura tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with Bellona.

He had no time to think as she pushed Jura backwards their mouths still locked together. He grunted as he hit the wall with Bellona still pushing closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his mid-section; lightly tracing circles on Jura's muscled back, sending tingling shivers down his back. She broke off the kiss, gasping for breath. He felt her hot breath against his neck.

"I need more!" Bellona renewed the kiss. Jura felt her teeth against his bottom lip. Then he tasted blood. His eyes widen and he roughly pushed Bellona back, her eyes filled with lust and hunger that unnerved Jura. She was licking her slightly bloodied lips. "Give me more…blood!" Jura slapped her hard across the face. Bellona's eyes slowly turned back to normal. She rubbed her cheek.

"Huh? What was I doing?" Bellona noticed the close space between them and jumped backwards. She finally noticed the crimson blood on her hands. Her eyes widened. She looked at Jura with fearful eyes. "Get away from me!" She turned and tried to run away, but stumbled over the body of the leader thug. Jura grabbed her before she could fall down.

She turned her eyes away unable to look at Jura's face. "Go on, say something. I know you are disgusted." Jura brought her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

She looked over his shoulder into the sky. "Go on Jura, just like the others, laugh and call me names then leave me. I know you are disgusted with me so please just leave me." Jura put his mouth next to her ear.

"Bellona, I would never be disgusted by you. I'm your friend that will stay by you through good and bad." Bellona eyes watered then she put her face against his shoulder. Jura heard her softly crying. "It's alright Bellona; I will be there for you…always."

Kallen sighed as she hid her body behind the wall. _"Lucky isn't she, to have a shoulder to cry on." _

* * *

"So the guys you hired failed?" The figure asked, his elbows propped up on the table. Two other figures sat across from him.

"W-I mean yes. The thugs, from the report, easily took it away from a student, but were stopped by the creator himself. No one knows how he did it, but he took down three armed fighters without a scratch on him." The man wore a hat with a giant plumed feather at the top. "But we did get some useful information."

"Information? About what him being able to destroy three guys?" the last figure asked holding a tea cup in his hand.

The first figure shook his head. "We know now that he is an opponent that if to be trifled with."

"Trifled or not we still need that program. It is our step toward—!" The man with the hat was cut off by the other two.

"Quiet you fool! We have no idea who can be listening on our conversation. We just got to make sure that program gets into our hands," the guy with the tea cup said, his blue eyes shone through the darkness.

"Excuse me. By the way why is this program so important anyway? I mean it's just a game."

The first figure shook his head. "A life-like fighting simulation with strategic AI's good enough to be a captain or general, areas, and types of Knightmares and their special abilities are more than just a game. It is a system of past wars and the new age of Knightmares. We must have it!"

* * *

"Oh god, what a day!" Bellona cried out as she jumped onto Jura's sofa. Ever since they've met each other Bellona has always been staying in Jura's room saying that it is better than living by herself. "What do we have to eat?" Jura sighed as he went to open the fridge.

"What don't we have? Cold pizza, cold burgers, cold curry."

"How about some jalapenos?"

"Ara?"

"Never mind, let's just eat some burgers." Jura took out a tin foil wrapping. He removed it and placed the burgers in the microwave. "So Jura." Jura looked at Bellona who was holding a chessboard in front of her. "The internet use for Knightmare Royale is great! I mean I can beat up people in my room now!" Bellona placed her mini Knightmare onto the board. The square that the Knightmare was on sucked it in and the screen buzzed on.

"Welcome Heaven's Warrior, to Knightmare Royale. You are ranked 2nd amongst the strongest players today. May I also interest you in today's tournament?"

"Tournament?" Bellona looks Jura who smiled.

"If we are to find the two others we must have the strongest." Bellona rolled her eyes.

"_Great, perfect just perfect. Jura is enough for me, but more? I think I might go insane." _Bellona clicked on the tournament panel. It showed the finalists of the tournament. Since Bellona was already the 2nd best she was given privileges that other players didn't have like looking at the users of the Knightmares and entering tournaments anytime she pleased. She noticed an odd Knightmare. It was just a Mordred, but, by the stats, has never been hit before and had a 100% accuracy rate.

"Hey Jura I think I found one." Bellona looked up from the screen. Jura wasn't in the room. "Jura? Where did you go?" She looked into his bedroom, she absently noticed two mini Knightmares and a Knightmare finger on the cabinet next to his bed. She opened the door to the shower finding Jura unchanging with only his pants still on. She casually surveyed him, appreciating his well-toned body, before catching herself.

"Oh shit! Sorry Jura!" Before Bellona go Jura grabbed her arm. She blushed slightly since this was the first time she saw a guy half-naked or naked at all. Bellona never told Jura that she was an orphan that was part of a resistance group at the age of 6. After the war she finally got enrolled by her leader who had a few connections to the Ashford Academy.

Jura smiled warmly. "What is it Bellona?" His brushed his hand against his hair that was plastered because of the steam rising from the bathtub.

Bellona took out the board. She pointed to the screen. "Check this dude's stats out." Jura curiously looked at the stats before nodding. "He might be the one we're looking for."

"Go give him a test run." Bellona nodded and closed the shower door.

"Hey wait Jura aren't you going to fight?"

"If you want me to fight half-naked the whole time I'll do it." Bellona blushed.

"No, no I'll do it." Bellona heard the shower start up. She plopped herself on the sofa. "Now where to start?"

* * *

15 Minutes Later

"Welcome contestants to the 1st Tournament of Knightmare Royale. Each of you have been picked by the White Horse for your skills and abilities," Bellona scoffed at her screen. "So stand proud for you are among some of the finest warriors in Knightmare Royale. Show White Horse who is worthy to have the Balance of God!" Bellona shook her head. _"That was so original Jura." _

About fifty Knightmares were present in the tournament, all of them in their respective groups. There were 6 contestants. Counting Bellona and the mysterious Knightmare, there was a group of ten Sutherlands led by Gawain, Five Burai Customs, Twenty Gloucesters, and Eleven Jungas. Junga was a Knightmare created by Jura. With two slash harkens at their hips; they had a sword strapped to their backs that worked like a chainsaw, an almost blockish body except for the torso which was round, and in their hands was a rifle and pistol. It was almost a head taller than a Burai with fat legs; a dagger was on each of them.

Bellona surveyed the area. Lots, and lots, of…trees, just the way she hates it. She sighed. _"This is going to be a long day." _

"Alright pilots, you have a thirty second grace period after that it is time to fight! Pick your areas wisely and find glory in battle! To arms!" The Knightmares quickly sped through the trees. Bellona instead of going through the trees reached for the giant claymore across her back and slashed through the trees in front of her. Bellona noticed the retreating figure of the Mordred shaking its head.

"You know that I spend a lot of time making these scenes, Red Horse." Bellona noticed Jura's face pop up on her screen. "And before you say anything this is just a recording." Bellona's mouth hung wide open. Jura began to chuckle. "I'm just joking with you Bellona. I've just finished my shower."

Bellona blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up, Jura. And what's with the name? Red Horse? I sound like some kind of clothing brand." Jura tilted his head.

"I kind of like it Bellona, it suits your personality quite well if I do say so myself." Bellona thought a moment about what Jura said.

"Hey!" Jura smiled warmly.

"Good luck Bellona, though I doubt you'll need it." Jura's screen flashed off before Bellona could say anything. She tried to reconnect but she was unable to connect. She slammed her fist.

"Hey Jura I know you're in the shower so come on out!" Bellona looked expectantly at the door leading to the shower, but no answer. Bellona shrugged and looked back at her screen. Already she found a lone Gloucester in an opening. Bellona grinned as she charged straight at it. The Gloucester offered no resistance as it was split open. Bellona tilted her head at the odd performance.

"Fire!" All around her Gloucesters popped out from the bushes, shooting her. Bellona almost smiled as the bullets whizzed and hit against her Knightmare. Bellona threw her sword at one of the Gloucesters and quickly followed it. The sword impaled the unlucky Gloucester onto a tree. The Knightmare exploded throwing debris on two of its comrades. Bellona grabbed her blade from the tree and banged the hilt against the ground. The blade split into two, thin swords with guns attached to them. Bellona pointed one at the two Gloucesters at her side.

"Boom." Bellona pulled the trigger; technically she just typed in the command, but who cares. A small missile flew out of each blade, exploding the Knightmares to itty-bitty pieces. Bellona noticed that the Gloucesters stopped their firing. She looked to the trees finding she was alone with only the three Gloucesters that she destroyed.

"He brings the clouds to punish men, or to water his earth and show his love, in his hand is the life of every creature and the breath of all mankind. God rest the souls of the wicked for they have sinned, rest the souls of the victims for they have died, rest the souls of men so they might be forgiven." The voice rebounded from the trees, echoing many times before it faded. Bellona scanned the trees for the voice. The chants continued.

"Come out and fight me!" Bellona yelled as she turned her head.

"Blessed be the One who has given us bread and water, let him bring his child back into the light for he has forgotten thy light and way." The Mordred stepped out from the trees, one hand out in front of her in prayer, while the other held a customized weapon, a cross with a Gloucester nailed onto it.

Bellona frowned. "That was my prey." The Mordred shook its head.

"Men are equal under God. There is no prey or hunter, just men." The Mordred held out her hand. "Come with me child, the Lord shall forgive thy sins." Bellona laughed harshly.

"God has no place on the battlefield, besides God can eat shit!" The Mordred's eyes flashed red.

"Sinner! Let God's wrath fall upon you!"

* * *

"So it's agreed then?" Jura asked in the shower, wearing only his pants, his cell phone at his ear.

"Yes, as requested the Wu, Fei, and Yun families are importing the game this instance across the globe. Already the men in Italy are spreading it to the public," a familiar voice said.

Jura smiled. "I'll owe you one for this. So this time will it be plain or the works?"

After a moment of silence, "2 boxes of each."

"Alright, I'll get the order. Though every time I go back there it reminds me how we first met."

"Good day Jura."

"Good day to you to."

* * *

Underground base

"Zero!" Hector snapped to attention as Zero walked in with Paris, Hector's younger brother. Hector stood in front of his badly damaged Knightmare along with the only surviving member of his squad though the engineers needed a stretcher to get him out of his half-blown up Knightmare. Engineers began to move the two Knightmares and begin repairs on them while a replacement Burai was put in its place.

"Hector," Zero answered. Hector went to the at-ease pose and nodded to Paris who grinned. "What happened out there Hector? Normally one of my best squads does not get butchered on the field." Hector looked at the floor uncomfortably.

"Sir they had a new Knightmare. It was quick, strong, and even…inhuman…no…a monster." Zero waited patiently for Hector to continue. Hector recounted the battle to Zero pointing out obvious signs of some advance technology. When Hector finished Suzuka was frowning inside his mask.

"Hector come with me." Zero quickly walked out of the landing zone not checking if Hector followed him or not. Hector quickly followed quick pace with Paris walking next to him informing him about what is going to happen to his squad. After many twists and turns they reached a door. Zero punched a couple of numbers into the alarm next to his room. The door slid upon revealing the old Zero's office. Zero went into his office and sat down on the couch. Hector remained standing while Paris locked the door by punching in a series a numbers and went and stood behind Zero. Zero sat, relaxed. "There is something you aren't telling me Hector," Zero stated in his chilling voice. Hector immediately straightened his back.

"Sir, I've told you everything of my knowledge, sir!" Hector complied, cold sweat slowly trailing down his neck. Zero remained unfazed.

"Hector, I don't have time to play games. Britannia, France, and Egypt are creating better Knightmares far beyond our own. I need to know what we're against and whose Knightmare attacked us." Hector gulped.

"Zero, in all due respect, you wouldn't like the news I bear." Zero shook his head.

"Let me hear it."

Hector sighed. "When my men and I got out of the building with the three Burais, we began our retreat. It was then something exploded around us taking one of my men down. I looked up— it was a Knightmare…it was Shi—." Before Hector could finish the alarm sounded. It wailed loudly, similar to the ones on ambulances.

"All units prepare your Knightmares, I repeat all units prepare your Knightmares. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill." The loudspeaker went off as Zero quickly, but gracefully got to his feet.

"Hector, report to your post, Paris come with me," Zero ordered chillingly as he walked off. Paris quickly followed him while Hector ran to his replacement Knightmare.

The door opened as Zero walked in with Paris at his side. The Black Knights in the surveillance room jumped from their seats and saluted Zero. Zero nodded. The Black Knights went back into their seats while Zero took his own in front of a large screen. A woman with dirty-blond hair in bangs, held a clipboard stepped in front of Zero. "Zero there is a force invading Sector F. Squads 60-62 are deployed in that sector while Foot Squads 2-6 are acting as reinforcements. Five minutes ago our scouts reported a group of five black Knightmares heading Sector's F way which gave us ample time to raise the defenses, but half of the Knightmares are piloted by new recruits. The invading force is led by a Burai that was lost in test piloting 2 months ago," the women reported as she stepped back. Zero nodded as he looked up at the screen.

"Thank you, Helen." Helen nodded and stepped back sending glares at Paris who smirked right back. "Aeneas, where is Troilus and his men now?" The silver-haired youth looked at the screen in front of him.

"Troilus is coming with his men to sector F. His footmen are being transported by large tanks that have hindered their movement due to the bridge that can only let them pass in single-file." Zero gave no indication that he was listening. "Um Zero—"

"Tell them to move quickly as they can and have Sarpedon and his new frames help reinforce Sector F." Aeneas tilted his head.

"But Zero that would leave our left flank open—"

"Follow my orders Aeneas!" Zero snapped causing Aeneas to quickly turn around and begin to send Zero's orders. Suzuka sighed inside the mask wanting to rub his temples. _"First the new Knightmares and now my own men will not follow me without me biting their heads off." _

"Zero! The enemy is in sight and all forces are preparing to engage!"

* * *

"Hey Troilus how's Priam doing?" The green-haired warrior asked from his Knightmare Frame over the radio.

"He's dead Sarpedon," Troilus answered his monotone voice cut like a knife. Sarpedon scratched the back of his head. _"Yeah nice way to start a conversation, idiot," _Sarpedon thought.

"Oops, sorry man. Um…How did he die?"

"He was one of the ones who tried to stop the first crazed Knightmares. His Sutherland was split in two before he could do anything, a warrior's death, a merciful death," Troilus sounded relieved but there was an undertone of sadness creeping in his voice.

"Well…um, how 'bout we go for a drink after this? My treat," Sarpedon suggested trying to lighten up the mood.

Troilus sighed over the radio. "Just another excuse to drink huh?" Before Sarpedon could give a comeback Troilus said without skipping a beat, "Alright, but I don't want you under the table before me."

Sarpedon laughed heartily seeing that his friend's mood lightening. "Yay! That's why I'm talking about!"

A couple of moments went by, silently until Zero's screen popped up. "All units in the area proceed according to mission. Any black Knightmares you see shoot on sight and offer no quarter. Go and may you come back alive." The pilots yelled in response as they sped their Knightmares toward the battlefield. Troilus signaled for his tanks to halt from the back of his army jeep that was equipped with a machine-gun with anti-armor rounds. He picked up the phone next to a screen embedded into the jeep and opened his mouth.

"Bombard them," he ordered. The tanks hurried to comply as they lifted their barrels toward the sector. Slowly, but constant the tanks shot their rounds in the air some exploding before they reached the ground while most hit the ground and exploded, sending rock fragments all over the area. A building toppled over as a round hit it.

Troilus' radio suddenly came on. "Hey watch it! That almost got me!" A ghost of a smile appeared of Troilus' lips. He signaled for all tanks to stop. The noise faded as the last shot was fire.

An hour passed without any sound. Troilus tapped his foot impatiently wondering where the hell the enemy was and where was the gunfire.

"Um sir, Zero wants to know what happened," the driver reported from the jeep. Troilus sighed.

"Tell him," Troilus heard wind…no…a Knightmare booster. He looked up. "Ah shit."

End

**Dang that took me forever. Well I can't complain since this is what I get for writing 4 stories at the same times. Anyway enough of my jabbering, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and remember R&R! This is preceptormyth101 saying buh-bye. **


End file.
